heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Blum
| death_place = Rye, New York | nationality = American | area = | cartoonist = | write = | art = y | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = | signature = | signature_alt = | notable works = Classics Illustrated numerous etchings | awards = | website = | subcat = American | birth_date= }} Alexander Anthony Blum (February 7, 1889–September 1969)Social Security Death Index, SS# 085-18-0640. was a comic book artist best remembered for his contributions to the long-running comic book series Classics Illustrated (1941–1971).William B. Jones Jr., Classics Illustrated: A Cultural History, with Illustrations (Jefferson, NC, and London: McFarland, 2002), pp. 61 ff. Born in Hungary, Blum studied at the National Academy of Design in New York before signing-on with the Eisner & Iger shop. In the 1930s and 1940s, his work appeared in Fox Comics, Quality Comics, and Fiction House. He later illustrated twenty-five Classics Illustrated titles as well as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the debut issue of Classics Illustrated Junior. Blum died in 1969 in Rye, New York. List of works *''Samson'' (Fox) *''Eagle'' (Fox) *''Purple Trio'' (Quality) *''Neon'' (Quality) *''Strange Twins'' (Quality) *''Red Comet'' (Fiction House) *''Kaanga'' (Fiction House) *''Midnight'' (Fiction House) *''Greasemonkey Griffin'' (Fiction House) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (#501, Classics Illustrated Junior, 1953) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (#507, Classics Illustrated Junior, 1954)William B. Jones Jr., Classics Illustrated: A Cultural History, with Illustrations (Jefferson, NC, and London: McFarland, 2002), Appendix E, p. 229 (covering both Classics Illustrated Junior artwork references). *''Alice in Wonderland'' (#49, Classics Illustrated, 1948) *''The Song of Hiawatha'' (#57, Classics Illustrated, 1949) *''The Woman in White'' (#61, Classics Illustrated, 1949) *''Treasure Island'' (#64, Classics Illustrated, 1949) *''The Scottish Chiefs'' (#67, Classics Illustrated, 1950) *''The Pilot'' (#70, Classics Illustrated, 1950) *''The Man Who Laughs'' (#71, Classics Illustrated, 1950) *''The Black Tulip'' (#73, Classics Illustrated, 1950) *''The Iliad'' (#77, Classics Illustrated, 1950) *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' (#79, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''White Fang'' (#80, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''The Jungle Book'', with William Bossert (#83, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''The Gold Bug'' (#84, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''The Sea Wolf'' (#85, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (#87, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''Green Mansions'' (#90, Classics Illustrated, 1951) *''The Courtship of Miles Standish'' and Evangeline (#92, Classics Illustrated, 1952) *''Daniel Boone'' (#96, Classics Illustrated, 1952) *''Hamlet'' (#99, Classics Illustrated, 1952) *''The White Company'' (#102, Classics Illustrated, 1952) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (#105, Classics Illustrated, 1953) *''Knights of the Round Table'' (#108, Classics Illustrated, 1953) *''Macbeth'' (#128, Classics Illustrated, 1955)Jones, Classics Illustrated: A Cultural History (2002), Appendix A, pp. 218-223 (covering all Classics Illustrated artwork references). *''The Story of Jesus'', with William A. Walsh (#129A, Classics Illustrated Special Edition)Jones, Classics Illustrated: A Cultural History (2002), Appendix F, p. 233. Notes References *Lambiek Alex Blum *Overstreet, Robert M. Official Overstreet Comic Book Price Guide. House of Collectibles, 2004. Category:American illustrators Category:Golden Age comics creators Category:Austro-Hungarian emigrants to the United States Category:1969 deaths Category:1889 births